


tense

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And do you know what boys get when they're being naughty?" Frank asked teasingly, his voice sultry and dripping with sinful lust. Gerard nodded slowly.</p><p>"T-They get punished d-daddy..." He stuttered as Frank hummed while twirling locks of Gerard's hair.<br/>••••••••••<br/>Gerard and Frank get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tense

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958951) by [JaneFroste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste)



> YOU THIRSTY PEOPLE LMAO
> 
> I have never wrote something like this. HAAHAHA
> 
> My first frerard smut and I haven't written smut in a long LONG time.  
> This fic was hardly beta-d so apologies (but not really).

When Frank set foot in their room that night, he looked pissed off. He pinned Gerard roughly, down onto the sheets and kissed him almost angrily, teeth clashing against each other. At first, Gerard was surprised. He squirmed and tried to push Frank away for a moment to catch his breath.

"Frank..." He said in between breaths. Frank surged forward again, capturing Gerard's lips with his. It was slower than the previous kisses, but there was still biting and Gerard swore he could taste blood from his lips.

Frank being all wild sounded good to Gerard right now. He wanted to be _slapped right on the fucking ass_ and be fucked senselessly. Bonus points for dirty talk because Gerard was a kinky motherfucker.

Frank still hovered over Gerard, leaving his mark all over the blank untainted porcelain skin before him, especially on the neck area right below Gerard's ears. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Gerard's sweatpants and boxers underneath and slipped them off calmly along with Gerard's shirt. Naturally, Gerard reached out and tried tugging Frank's shirt off but his hand was swatted away, much to his dismay.

"You're not allowed to touch tonight, baby boy. Ass up." Frank cooed. Shit was probably getting serious judging by the tone of Frank's voice. Gerard blushed but slowly got into position, his ass held high up in the air. Frank rose from the bed and pulled open their drawer full of toys. He took his time before finally deciding on a vibrator and a _motherfucking_ cock ring. He knew how much Gerard hated those. Frank sauntered back to the bed, dropping the toys he picked out beside him.

"D-Daddy?" Gerard choked when Frank loomed over him, already slicking up his fingers with lube. Gerard was trying so hard to keep his hands to himself and not touch anything but the bed sheets beneath him. He swallowed as he remembered how mad Frank got when he disobeyed him.

"I won't tie you up kitten, I trust you not to touch okay? But this," Frank motioned to the cock ring, "You're wearing it if you come without permission." 

Gerard nodded obediently as Frank started stretching his hole with two fingers. Gerard bit down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet, but failed anyway, letting small gasps escape his mouth. He struggled with his hands, they were _still_ itching to touch his hardening dick and Frank wouldn't stop teasing at his hole, pulling his fingers in and out, barely dipping them in.

"Please... daddy..." Gerard whined, jerking slightly. He wasn't really sure if he was asking for Frank go fuck him right there without and preparation or to sink his fingers deeper. But hell, both sounded good.

He was so sensitive and Frank loved teasing him during foreplay. Gerard's erection strained between his thighs, it took everything for him to resist. 

Frank reached for the vibrator beside him and slid it into Gerard. Shock overwhelmed Gerard, he cried out and suddenly Frank brought his hand down to slap Gerard's ass. The man below flinched as tears began forming in his eyes, he braced himself for the succeeding spanks.

"Not yet baby, not before I fuck you with this... see if you can hold out." Frank turned up the vibrator a level higher and next thing Gerard knew, he was writhing against the sheets. He struggled to breathe as the intensity ripped through him. He couldn't _come now_ , Frank would be furious. Gently, Frank grabbed Gerard by the hips and pulled him into his lap.

Gerard whimpered at the sudden change of angle, the vibrator digging into him deeper. Frank smothered kisses all over the expanse of Gerard's back, also biting on the pale skin to leave bruises that would stay on for weeks. He simultaneously tugged at Gerard's dark hair, making pained noises come out from his mouth. 

He smirked and pulled the vibrator back, but then pushed it in all the way in again so only the thick handle stuck out. It collided with Gerard's prostate right on. Gerard jerked forward violently in Frank's lap, trying to keep breathing while digging his nails into the matress.

For a moment, Frank felt sorry for Gerard, tears already escaping his eyes as he pleaded.

"Da... daddy... need to..." He cried out, gasping in pain and blinding pleasure. Frank shook his head and tipped Gerard's chin back to face him.

"No. You're holding that in until I come." He snarled, unbuttoning his jeans to loosen them up and touch himself through the fabric. Grinning devilishly, he grinded against Gerard's pale and curved thighs.

Gerard sniffed and nodded weakly. His dick hurt like _hell_ and was begging for friction. But he had to hold it for his daddy.

Frank continued rutting against Gerard's thighs and fucking him with the vibrator on a considerbly lower setting for the next few minutes. It hurt less for Gerard, until Frank started spanking him again.

"No. Touching." Frank paused grinding for a moment and said firmly, slapping Gerard's hands away as they unconciously drifted over his dick.

"It really... hurts..." Gerard stammered out, still doing his best to keep himself from coming even if the vibrator was practically buried into his prostate. He was _so fucking close_ , if Frank allowed him, he'd come right there in Frank's lap. He had to be a good boy and obey his daddy.

Frank was enjoying this way too much. He slowed down with his grinding, shushed Gerard and stroked his hair lovingly, mumbling how perfect he was into his ear. The pain in Gerard's ass dulled away eventually and he thought Frank would take out the vibrator and fuck him already.

In one go, Frank turned the toy up again to it's maximum setting. Gerard gasped in surprise and immediately came all over his thighs, shaking uncontrollably from his orgasm. Upon realizing what he just did, his eyes widened and he trembled in Frank's arms. Frank looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't--"

"On your knees. Now." Frank commanded harshly, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out from Gerard's hole. He was beyond angry now, his arched eyebrows knit together and hazel eyes clouded with fury. Gerard knelt immediately. Frank didn't even waver when he picked up the cock ring and positioned it over Gerard's now flaccid cock.

He rolled it over Gerard's dick, down to his balls, and flicked the slit a few times with his thumb. Gerard swallowed, an erection threatening to form. Frank shook his head disapprovingly while staring down at Gerard's flushed naked body.

"You're a naughty boy aren't you? Fucking slut, coming without permission." He said, grabbing a chunk of Gerard's hair and pushing it back, not gently at all.

"Yes d-daddy..." Gerard said quietly, his cheeks reddening and still ashamed of his actions. Frank scoffed and brought his face closer to Gerard's.

"And do you know what boys get when they're being naughty?" Frank asked teasingly, his voice sultry and dripping with sinful lust. Gerard nodded slowly.

"T-They get punished d-daddy..." He stuttered as Frank hummed while twirling locks of Gerard's hair.

"That's right," Frank grabbed the sides of Gerard's face and pulled him closer to kiss him harshly. Frank moved back to unzip his jeans all the way and kick them off on to the floor. He hurriedly pulled off his shirt that was drenched in sweat and his boxers that held back his neglected erection.

"I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours so hard you won't be able to talk for days." Frank snarled and thrusted into Gerard's mouth. Gerard moaned and swallowed as Frank pushed in deeper. Frank tugged harder at Gerard's hair as he bucked his hips forward. Gerard could feel his throat throb a little from the pain but he _fucking loved it_. He deserved this punishment.

Gerard groaned and almost reached down to stroke his own dick to get off, but the harder he got, the more painful it was. He _needed_ to come right now. He instantly regretted disobeying Frank for coming to early.

"Ngh... daddy... please f-fuck..." He begged needily, his erection dripping and slicking up with pre-come. It hadn't been even fifteen minutes since he last came yet he was back with a hard on and he felt so ashamed for getting hard that fucking fast.

Frank ignored Gerard's begging and continued fucking his throat mercilessly. Gerard was almost choking under Frank so he had to stop and slow down. Gerard looked up at Frank with big hazel eyes and his thin pink lips still around Frank's dick, begging to be fucked. 

And fuck, Frank wanted to fuck him already.

Frank pulled his hard leaking cock out of Gerard's abused mouth and pulled the still kneeling man to let him sit on his lap. Gerard gingerly placed his arms around Frank's shoulders, he held on as if his life depended on it. Frank went ahead and nipped at Gerard's earlobes carefully before inserting his dick into Gerard.

Gerard shrieked at the sensation, his hole tightening up as Frank entered him. Frank was much bigger than the vibrator and he was fucking Gerard dry and with just a little of the lube left from the toy that was placed inside earlier and Frank's own pre-come.

Gerard sank down onto Frank's dick, shutting his eyes to will away the ache flaring up on his lower back and his thighs. It felt a lot better the deeper Frank got and the pain started numbing away not long after.

"N-Need..." Gerard said hoarsely with a shaky breath and squeezed Frank's hand for permission. Frank ran his fingers up and down Gerard's shaft, building up the growing erection. Frank probed at Gerard's balls, causing him to squeak and tighten his grip on Frank's shoulders.

Frank's breathing raced, he could feel he was getting closer and closer. He snapped his hips upward to gain more friction and get deeper. Gerard's head was clouded with the feeling of being so full and streched out, he was starting to see stars everytime he blinked. He rested his head on Frank's shoulder as Frank continued thrusting in rhythmically and stroking him.

"Almost there, baby." Frank kissed Gerard's sweat stained forehead and sped up his thrusts. Gerard sighed when Frank yanked off the cock ring, he was going to come soon. His cock rutted against their stomachs as Frank fucked him faster.

One particular thrust got Gerard to start twitching and small dribbles of semen started leaking out of his cock.

"C-Can I..?" He asked, his breath hitching while he fought off the urge to let it all out right there. Gerard needed to be patient. He moaned in relief when Frank nodded and it all came crashing down like a tidal wave.

Gerard closed his eyes and slumped over Frank's shoulder, letting out a strangled cry escape his lips. The orgasm blinded him and he would've almost blacked out if it weren't for Frank also releasing into him. Gerard felt _so fucking full_ as his muscles clenched around Frank tighter. With one final grunt, Frank pulled out and wrapped his arms around Gerard protectively. They stayed like that for a while, relishing the warm feeling.

"We're a fucking mess." Frank laughed and nuzzled his face into Gerard's damp hair. Gerard huffed and Frank reached over their night stand to retrieve some tissues. He passed some to Gerard and they wiped off the flith that stuck to their bodies. 

"Did you really have to come in my ass?" Gerard pouted when he finished wiping himself. He sunk back down on the covers and threw the blankets to cover himself.

"Well, you were begging for it." Frank shrugged with a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. He slid in next to Gerard and wrapped his arms around him once again.

"Guess I'll just have to shower tomorrow." Gerard grumbled and leaned over kiss Frank goodnight.

"Night, Frankie." He smiled and moved closer to Frank. He was so fucking exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done
> 
> \----  
> I've been writing three fics all at the same time and this one just happened to be finished first so I haven't been updating the "northern downpour" series I'm working on. But yeah, the sequel is in progress.
> 
>  
> 
> comments are rad just saying


End file.
